


Heart of Ice

by fairyalchemist



Series: Smutty Smut Smut [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Love talk, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Super Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ice and water, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray finally gets the courage to invite Juvia to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In honor of the angst that has arisen because of Chapter 498 spoils I'll say this...y’all: I'M SHOOK.

He can't take it anymore, his chest aches with longing, for her. For her touch. For her lips, her sweet taste.

"Let’s go to my place," he finally gathers the courage and tells her what he knows she has been waiting for so long. He’s been waiting too.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asks him, her lovely dark blue eyes let him know she understands what he's asking of her.  
  
"Yes. I'm as sure as I'll ever be." He caresses her face, he can see a tear gliding down her cheek and he glides his thumb, her lips quiver at his gesture.  
  
She had changed, for him. A bastard who had forced her to wait, to let her see how they’ve both been wrong.

He had changed as well, not for her but for himself. And though he thinks it a bit selfish, a little part of himself knows that she had helped him become the man he is now.

Her eyes had haunted him every night before going to sleep, before today.  
  
And today. Today. Just as he walks with her down an unknown street and as she agrees to go to his place, he grabs her hand and hopes that she won’t change her mind.

"Are you shivering?" He looks at her before opening his door, excitement and apprehension in her face. Her lips are pale and he can’t help but think she looks like an ice maiden that has come for his heart.  
  
"No, its just... "

“Hmm?” He asks her, certain that she’s going to change her mind.

“I’m a little nervous.”

“I am too,” he reassures her with a kiss on the cheek. “But it doesn’t have to feel like this forever.”  
  
He opens the door and lets her in. She has never seen his apartment before but he doesn’t give her a chance to explore as he closes the door and hugs her from behind. His arms surround her, the cold leaves her body as he rubs his hands on her hips.  
  
"God, Juvia. I can't believe you waited for me..." He kisses the crook of her neck and she shivers in his arms.

He knows he wants to be everything she deserves in this moment.  
  
He moves to cup her breast over her velvet dress and he blows a cold breath on her ear, she moans at his teasing and he squeezes her.

Her nipples turn to little beads in his palm and he lightly pinches them in his fingers. She moans louder as he nips her shoulder with his teeth and slowly licks his way up to her earlobe. His dick twitches as she joins her hands with his.

He aches all over,even more so as his dick strains against his shorts and her bottom. "Fuck, tell me what you want." He half moans half whispers, his mind thinking of all the possibilities ahead of them tonight.  
  
"Would you mind if we sit down?" She whispers to him, he can see her legs are about to give in.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You sit first." She pushes him lightly toward the couch and he extends his arms. He doesn’t speak as he nods to her, giving her permission to do anything she wants. He can see in her face she wants to take over and he lets her.  

  
Her long blue silken hair drapes over her face as she looks at him and thinks her next move.  
  
"Take off your shirt," she tells him, her voice barely a whisper but it gains confidence as he finishes with her request. "Don't move."  
  
She straddles him, her hair tickles his chest as she shimmies to get comfortable. She's still in her dress, but it rides up to bunch up on her hips.  
  
He groans as he sees her panties, white as snow, damp and telling of her desire for him.

She smiles at him as she grinds her hips in circles, knowing just how to tease him as his groans grow stronger, louder, guttural. His chest becomes her bounty and she claims it with her hands.  
  
The contrasting roughness of his skin, his little hairs and his goosebumps, feel so good on her sensitive hands.

She lightly caresses his necklace, traces his tattoo and his scar with the tips of her fingers, eliciting a gasp from his lips. She looks at his face, he's biting his lower lip and she moves forward, replacing his teeth with her own. She sucks on his him as her grinding increases but she knows she won't reach her destination without his touch.  
  
Still sucking on his lip, she grabs his hand and guides it between them. She can feel his fingers teasing her clit before he moves the flimsy white damp cloth to the side.  
  
She moans as he touches her in her core, one finger glides inside.

In.

Out.

Another joins the first and her hips grind to get the most of what he gives her. She arches her back, unable to control herself.

His leans forward to kiss her, almost bruising, and he explores her mouth while giving her the chance in turn.  
  
She feels him suck her tongue, her clit feels it like a kiss. His fingers increase their tempo and she forgets to breathe as he moves his other hand to squeeze her breast.

His mouth replaces his hand and he licks her nipples, taking his time to torture her, sucking and teasing her as she reaches her climax.  
  
She shatters into a million pieces.  
  
"Oh my." She blushes as she comes back to Earth, the sweat from her skin dampens her dress, almost stifling.  
  
She looks at him, a sly smile on his lips, fire in his dark eyes as he shifts underneath her. He raises his hand, the one that had been inside her, to his mouth and licks and sucks his fingers.  
  
One. "Fuck."  
  
Two. "You."  
  
Three. "Taste."  
  
Four. "So."  
  
Five. "Good."  
  
Her heart skips a beat at every lick, her breaths grow shallower at ever suck. Her clit can almost feel him there. She squeezes her hips together to feel the sting of pleasure once more, his dick teases her as if reminding her that it wants her too.

  
Shivers run down her arms and her nipples harden more as she waits for his next move. Her mind is blank, she can’t think.  
  
"My turn."  
  
He grabs the small of her back and jumps off the couch, lifting her with him, she locks her ankles together to make sure she doesn't fall. She can feel his muscles flex underneath her and a frisson of warmth spreads around her body.  
  
Her giggles echo around them as he carries her off to his bedroom.  
  
He lays her down gently on the corner of his bed and she looks up at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asks her with a whisper.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He kneels before her and grabs her dress to take it off. She helps him and as her skin is revealed to him, inch by torturous inch, he deepens his breaths and flings the dress to the side.  
  
She moves to cover herself, but he gently stops her hands with his own. "Let me look at you..." Still kneeling, he looks up at her. The light from his room illuminates her, and he thinks that this must be  
heaven on earth.  
  
"Please..." He half begs her as he gently pushes her to lie down on his bed.  
  
Her hair, a blue halo around her decorates her face. Her arms fall to her sides, her breasts unhidden and bare, soft as a rose petal, and her panties, damp with her lust, beckon him to taste them again.  
  
His commits the sight to memory as he moves to take her panties off. He can smell her essence, her cum sweet as honey as he gently glides the cloth off her legs.  
  
Her hands clench his sheets underneath as he caresses her leg with his hands. His mouth follows his fingertips and he leaves a trail of light kisses.  
  
He can see her hand roam down to his destination and he stops moving as she teases herself with her fingers; slow wide circles at first, then small and fast. Her breaths quicken and he joins her hand with one of his own.

He fingers her as she moves her hands to squeeze her breasts.  
  
She moans and he moans as he finds her clit with his mouth. He sucks and teases, his fingers lightly pinch her pussy lips.  
  
As she comes, he licks and licks for all she's worth and she rewards him with the sweetest taste his mouth has ever known.  
  
Without hesitation, he twists her around on her stomach and creates ice on his hand. He glides a cube up, from the small of her back as her breathing returns  
  
She gasps as his mouth follows the cold trail up her back, a contradiction on her senses. He sucks her skin lightly and her mind turns into a puddle of feelings and sounds.  
  
"Oh... Gray..." The pillow muffles her sounds as he continues his slow torture up her back.  
  
Her hand moves to pleasure herself again, her finger glides where she wants them. More pressure... harder...

Harder.  
  
His ice reaches her shoulder blade and he suckles her there for a moment as he arches her hips up to meet him. She can feel his chest on her back. Somewhere along her lovely torture, he rid himself of his shorts and boxers.  
  
She can feel his breath leave a trail of icy mist as his mouth travels to the sensitive skin by her ear.  
  
"You're so wet and sweet for me aren't you?" He whispers, voice husky and deep as his fingers open her for him and his mouth teases her earlobe.  
  
"Yes..." She moans, the feel of fresh air on the fire in her core makes her whimper with anticipation.  
  
He creates a thin layer of ice on his hand and teases her, she cries in pleasure at the sensation. Hot and cold at once. Pleasure and pain.  
  
"Mmmm," he moans as he grabs the hand she had just used to pleasure herself. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" He licks her fingers and she jerks back, his chest reminds her of his proximity.  
  
She cries out, breathless and exasperated.  
  
As if sensing her impatience, he shifts her to position and gives her what she'd been waiting so long for, for him to give himself to her, body mind and soul, just as she was willing to give him.  
  
His sweat falls in her as he slowly enters, she relaxes herself and clenches him tight as he begins to thrust.  
  
Realizing that they won’t be face to face, she stiffens. "I want to see you!" She cries out to him and he stops himself from moving.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want you want to see this side of me, Juvia. I’m not sure if I can bear it."  
  
"I want to see you, Gray. I love every side of yourself you're willing to give me."  
  
She turns herself around, their contact is interrupted and she can see his face shows uncertainty.  
  
She raises her hands to his cheek, just like he had done to her earlier. He looks to the side for a moment, then back to her.  
  
His eyes, dark as midnight and so full of all the feelings he fails to express with his words, start to water and she gives him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I love you, Gray." A tear falls down his face, to her stomach but she ignores it. “I know you,” she continues. “You’re like those icebergs in the ocean, the little part that we see above water is all you’ve ever shown anyone. Let me see what’s underneath. Please…” Her own vision blurs and she wipes her own tears away. “I need to see…”

Without saying a word, he nods and looks at her as he moves to join her once more. He shifts above her, his hand guiding himself to meet her. She moves her hands to meet his and looks at him as he enters her. The ache in her heart turns to somethings else, a fire that courses through her as his thrusts tell her everything she wants to know, the need within him, the apologies, the hopes.

They hold on to each other tight as they reach their climax, a melding of their hearts, their souls.

After a few moments, they catch their breath.

She lies on top of him, her head on his chest and she can hear his heartbeat.

 “I think I love you.” He tells her, almost like a question.

She teases him, playfully hits his chest and shifts herself on top of him.

“You _think_?” She whispers to him, low and soft, as she licks his earlobe.

He gasps. “No.” He turns his head, giving her a searing kiss. “I _know_ I love you,” he whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. (;


End file.
